DXW Anarchy in the UK
Card DXW Global Championship; Loser leaves DXW for Good. Myst Motone © vs. Dylan James Check DXW Global Women's Championship Sawyer the Cleaner © vs. Kana Extreme Rules Match Gohan vs. Casey Jones DXW Social Network Championship Timmy Turner © vs. Ginta Toramizu Grudge Match; If The Young Bucks wins, The White Tigers are banned for good. If The White Tigers wins, they will sign a DXW contract. The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) vs. The White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) 2 Out of 3 Falls Match for the DXW Global Tag Team Championship The Lost Boys (Yamcha & ???) © vs. Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady w/Carmella DXW Global Television Championship Chuckie Finster © vs. Ritchie Hiroshi Open Challenge for the DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship Kill la Kill (Satsuki Kiryuin & Ryuko Matoi) © vs. Mystery Team Preshow Miya Asama vs. Pan Pentagon Jr. vs. Ace Walker AnarchyintheUKPreshow1.jpg AnarchyintheUKPreshow2.jpg AnarchyintheUKDXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg AnarchyintheUKDXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg AnarchyintheUKDXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.jpg AnarchyintheUKYoungBucksvWhiteTigers.jpg AnarchyintheUKDXWSocialNetworkChampionship.jpg AnarchyintheUKGohanvCaseyJones.jpg AnarchyintheUKDXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg AnarchyintheUKDXWGlobalChampionship.jpg Results *P1. During the match to the end, Ace Walker accidentally hits the referee, Paul Turner with a Backflip Kick to get Pentagon Jr., then Pentagon Jr. hits Ace Walker with the Sling Blade. As Pentagon Jr. goes for the Hammerlock Arm Snap to injure Ace Walker's arm, the crowd cheers loudly as Milakin Mila-Rose/Jackson rushes in and hits Pentagon Jr. with a Spear. Ace Walker gets up and goes to the top rope as he hits Pentagon Jr. with the 630 Senton and he wins by pinfall. *P2. During the match, Pan sends a steel chair to the ring and the referee, Ryoko "The Blade" Sakamoto, won't allow as she throws the chair away while Videl pokes Miya's eyes behind the referee's back to allow Pan nails Miya Asama with the Masenko to deliver her victory. After the match, Videl & Pan stomping on Miya Asama until Godsmack's I Stand Alone blaring loud through the arena's speaker system as Shura made her shocking DXW debut. Shura rushes to the ring and hits Videl with a Brogue Kick, then hits Pan with the Tartarus Griet. Shura picks Miya Asama up and Miya raises Shura's arm as a sign that Shura is the newest member of Kyruss as the crowd cheers loudly as Pan and Videl leave the ring. *1. During the match to the end as the referee up to 8 while they're fighting out of the ring, Ritchie hits Chuckie with Cruise's Take Down through the barricade. Ritchie tries to get up, but he was too late as the referee goes to 10 to stop the match. After the match, Chuckie gets up and Ritchie locks Chuckie's right arm with Chuckie's Standing Chuck Bar and breaks Chuckie's right arm and Chuckie's screams loudly in pain as the crowd boos at Ritchie out of the arena. *2. Kill La Kill's opponents was revealed as the returning The Pink BBF's. After the match, The Pink BFF's attacking Kill la Kill, then Pink BFF's hits Ryuko with Think Pink, followed by Satsuki with Kill la Kill's Kamui Crush. The Pink BFF's are celebrating their actions on Kill La Kill as the crowd boos loudly. *3. Before the match started as Ginta goes to the ring, he tells the DXW Universe "You know something, folks, that cowardly pink-hatted punching bag, Timmy Turner is not here right in this match right now because he's still dead. And that silly mind games are over. Don't get me wrong, I've got something in mind. If Timmy isn't alive to show up to face me for his Social Network Title, Red Shoes over here will start to count a ten count to forfeit then he'll be still the champ. And after tonight, Dario Cueto will relinquish the Social Network Title and start a tournament for it and I will be the next DXW Social Social Network Champion. Now, start the count." Suddenly, the lights went out and a voice was heard that voice says "I'm baaaaaaaack." The lights back on and it's Timmy Turner, who wrapped out in bandages from the fatal gunshot wounds, appears in the ring behind Ginta Toramizu as the crowd boos at Timmy. Red Shoes then calls for the bell. After the match, the lights went out again. The lights came back on and it's Peter Pan & The Lost Boys (Yamcha & Mokuba Kaiba) appear in the ring. As Ginta tries to get up, Mokuba hits Ginta with a Superkick, followed by Yamcha with the Kaio-Kick, and Peter Pan with Neverland Nightmare. Peter Pan then said to Timmy "Timmy...welcome back." Timmy and Peter Pan hug each other as the crowd boos at The Lost Boys. Peter Pan & The Lost Boys raise their fists up as Timmy raises his Social Network Title up and shouts Bangarang! *4. During the match to the end after the rowdy Super Kick Party, The Young Bucks set up for Meltzer Driver on Rei Kon. The referee, John Cone was distracted as Rai Chou fakes his "nosebleed" routine until a pink-haired girl comes out of the crowd and low blows Matt Jackson off the apron. Rei Kon breaks away from Nick Jackson and locks him up with the Gatlin Claw and making Nick Jackson tapped out. After the match, The White Tigers signed their DXW contract. *5. Before the match started, Enzo, Big Cass, & Carmella made their epic entrance as they talk big smack about the Lost Boys will lose the Global Tag Titles to them. When the lights went out and the spotlight is on, Peter Pan & The Lost Boys (Yamcha, Timmy Turner, & Mokuba Kaiba) appears to the stage. Pan told them "Enzo, Cass, Yamcha don't have to choose Timmy. Yamcha doesn't have to choose Mokuba. And Yamcha doesn't have to choose me. But, there's hope. He's here with Yamcha as a new member of The Lost Boys. So Enzo, Cass, London...welcome to the Neverland." as Pan & The Lost Boys shouted Bangarang! The lights went out again and the newest member of the Lost Boys walk down to the ring with Yamcha as that member was revealed as Hope Estheim of FFXIII fame. *6. During the match to the end, Kana locks Sawyer up with the Kana Lock until the Black Lagoon (Rouge the Bat, Jessica Pink, Amu Hinamori, Valmet, Revy, & Roberta) rushes to the ring and attacking Kana as the referee, Summer Rae, stopped the match by disqualification. After the match, The Black Lagoon was ganging up on Kana until...the lights went out. As the lights back on...FOUR WOMEN ATTACKING THE BLACK LAGOON! It's Fūka Styles, Christina Mackenzie, Matsu, & Guren aka The Nightbolts! The Nightbolts are attacking The Black Lagoon out of the ring and Kana locks Sawyer up with Kana Lock in the ring and Sawyer had no choice but passing out. When Kana walks out as The Nightbolts and The Black Lagoon are brawling out of the arena, Jackinna rushes in to cash in her Women's Dream to Succeed briefcase for Women's Title! *7. Jackinna cashes in her DXW Women's Dream to Succeed briefcase. After the match, Jackinna was crying of joy as she's celebrating her first title victory. *8. During the match to the end, Gohan sets Casey Jones up for the Masenko on the ladder until the crowd cheers loudly as Kinnon Jackson rushes in quickly and attacking Gohan then hits Gohan with the Gore. Kinnon picks Gohan up and Casey hits Gohan with the Goongala Driver on the thumbtacks. After the match, Kinnon and Casey Jones are celebrating as the crowd chanting "That was Hardcore! (clap 5x)". *9. After the match, DJC was extending his hand to Myst Motone, but Myst Motone leaves the ring. 25 seconds later, Myst comes back to ring and shaking Dylan's hand as the crowd cheers and chants "Thank you, Myst!" then Myst leaves the ring. Myst Motone walks to the stage and gives a final "bang" to the fans until...GOHAN JUMPS MYST MOTONE FROM BEHIND WITH HIS DREAM TO SUCCEED BRIEFCASE! And Gohan hits Myst Motone on the stage with Masenko! And Gohan comes to the ring and he's cashing in! *10. Gohan cashes in his Dream to Succeed briefcase. After the match, the rest of the JSA (Videl, Pan, Ritchie Hiroshi, Samurai Jack, & Zero) came to the ring and celebrates Gohan to close the show as the crowd boos loudly and pelting them with beer bottles, trash, and food. Miscellaneous *Weeks before the event, Enzo & Big Cass was supposed to face Yamcha & Krillin for the tag titles, but due to Krillin getting a kick out from The Lost Boys on the 04.24.16 episode of MWF Saturday Night Slam Masters for being "the weakest link" of the faction. But the tag titles are still defended either by Yamcha defend his DXW Global Tag Team Championship against both Enzo & Big Cass by himself in a 2 out of 3 Handicap Match or he chooses either picks Peter Pan, Timmy Turner or Mokuba Kaiba due to the Freebirds Rule. The match will be postponed if Enzo doesn't clear before the event due to a very serious head injury at WWE Payback. *The Pink BFF's (Jessica Pink & Amu Hinamori) walks to the locker room and The Black Lagoon (Sawyer the Cleaner, Rouge the Bat, Revy, Roberta, & Valmet) applauding Jessica's returning. Sawyer says when they see Kill la Kill again, The Pink BFF's will win back their DXW Global Women's Tag Team Titles in the future. Amu says "Good luck" as Sawyer's facing Kana to defend her DXW Global Women's Title, later on, tonight and Sawyer figures out the plan. *Torrin Fluker told the crowd that he was told by Enzo Amore that his health is almost clear to compete. Torrin then announces that Enzo will compete and team up with Big Cass to take on The Lost Boys or is it? *During the interview with Jeremy Borash, the newest signees from earlier, The White Tigers are feeling satisfied with their match won against The Young Bucks with the help of the pink-haired girl. Speaking of which, Rei Kon names her Mariah Wong, his wife as Mariah kisses Rei as they walk out to celebrate. *Backstage in his locker room, Myst Motone was hugging his family (Lucina & Mystfire) for luck against Dylan James Check. In DJC's locker room, Rarity wishes Dylan James Clark good luck against Myst Motone. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2016